Hero Chronicles: The Lost Gateway
by jaspedall
Summary: Bionicle and Hero Factory Crossover, yeah, I'm going there. Disclaimer: the timeline doesn't follow exactly to Bonkle Lore so I'd appreciate a little bit of slack. Enjoy anyways.


_**Bionicle/Hero Factory Crossover Fanfiction: The Lost Gateway**_

Characters: Axonn, Hydraxon, Botar, Helryx, Trinuma, Julius Nex, Nathan Evo, Kenneth Blackout, Oscar Flint, Merrick Fortis, Preston Stormer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hero Factory and Bionicle! If you want to roast me for being wrong about some things in Bonkle or Factory lore, send a well written roast why you didn't like the story, if it's something like," this story sucks." or "you're bad at writing" then I will comment delete them without hesitation. But if you do enjoy my work then give me a favorite. With that said, let's begin.

Chapter 1

"I knew this would happen," Hydraxon said as he was cleaning up the unconscious Visorak.

"I mean, what do you expect from Makuta after being deceived like this," replied Axonn retrieving his Protosteel axe from being lodged in a dead Kahgarak. The battle over Xia was finally over after a few days of sneak attacks from the Makuta. He had sent a few hundred visorak to deal with the Xian's after they had not fulfilled a purchase of protodermis filled vats for new armor. Axonn and Hydraxon were sent to stop the horde from destroying the factory island in full. They were just about done piling the visorak into a large pile before calling Botar to teleport them to the pit.

"I think that Botar should've been able to teleport them all without us stacking them," griped Hydraxon."

"That's true, but it wouldn't have been as much fun for us," chided Axonn.

A few minutes later, Botar appeared thanks to Axonn summoning him.

"I guess beaming that Tahtorak was a bad idea to this island," said Botar after sending the horde of visorak to the pit where they belong.

Hydraxon looked at the hulking giant and half retorted," Well at least that job is done."

Botar looked over to Axonn and said," Was there any indication of what the Visorak were after?"

Axonn replied sadly," Yes and I fear they have already sent it back with their master, the Soul Tablet."

Botar almost lost his balance when hearing this news.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose, we must consult Helryx about this devastating report."

"Hydraxon, you make sure the visorak horde is put into the pit, Botar and I will go to Helryx," Axonn said.

"Very well Axonn," replied Hydraxon.

The Jailer teleported away thanks to Botar. Next Botar asked the axe-wielder," Axonn, it will be faster if you are teleported first."

"Understood Botar," Axonn said nodding.

Botar activated his teleportation powers and Axonn was going through the waves of darkness and light towards the Order's Headquarters. Finally reaching there, landing on his feet, he approached the large structure.

He entered and walked towards Helryx's chamber. Afterward he knocked on the door and announced," Permission to enter your majesty, I bring terrible news."

He heard a soft voice coming from inside," Enter brave guardian."

Axonn walked in and noticed the Toa of Water sitting at her throne reading a scroll. He reached her and knelt and said," I have received news that the Visorak horde on Xia were after the Soul Tablet."

Axonn was slightly surprised to see her not even flinch at the mention. She shook her head in slight dismay and said," I see, what say you Axonn?"

"I…" He didn't know what to say to the leader of the Order.

"Speak up and tell me what you intend to do if I didn't order you?"

"I would want to stop them from using it to its full extent."

Helryx fiddled with the scroll a bit and replied," Yes that's exactly what I'd say."

"I want you to go to the Brotherhood's island for the Tablet, it might be the only way of stopping them."

"I understand your majesty, it will be done," finished Axonn as he rose and walked out.

"_I don't know how I'd be able to retrieve the Tablet if I don't know what it does,_" Axonn thought to himself. Suddenly he was approached by Trinuma who asked," Axonn, what seems to be the issue?"

Axonn said,``A visorak horde has taken the Soul Tablet to Makuta on Destral."

Trinuma almost expected this to be said and asked," Do you know what the Soul Tablet does?"

Axonn shook his head.

Trinuma began," The Soul Tablet is an ancient relic that has the power to steal the kanohi powers from a being that goes through teleportation waves."

Axonn got slightly nervous at the thought that he could've been intercepted on his way here to tell Helryx. He then turned and stared Trinuma straight in the eyes and said," Do you know where it might be going?"

"Yes the Tablet itself leaves traces by whoever takes it from its resting place. I was given word that it was on its way to Destral."

"Destral? Wasn't it destroyed by Teridax?"

"Yes, it was, but a few members of the Brotherhood came back to it, namely Makuta Miserix, Roodaka, and another member that we've yet found out."

"That's going to make things difficult."

"I can send you there safely through my special teleportation powers, trust me Axonn it might be the only way to stop the Makuta from using the Tablet in full."

Axonn shook his head," even with your powers there is no way to make sure I'd make it in one piece."

"I suppose that you'll need to trust him even if it might not work," a voice behind them said.

They both turned to face Helryx walking towards them. "I know it sounds risky, but this might be a good way to prove yourself to the Order Axonn. I'll make sure Botar will join you to help you out when you get there."

"I… I understand Helryx," Axonn replied shakily.

"I believe you'll fulfill your mission with ease, all you need to do is get the Soul Tablet away from Miserix and bring it back here with Botar."

That's all Axonn had to do, and yet it was so much to ask of two individuals.

A few hours later, Axonn was polishing his armor and preparing for the deep insurgency mission. _"Botar will be there when I arrived shortly after, I can do this, I've guarded the Ignika from the Brotherhood once before, I must protect the Tablet with the same ideals,"_ he thought to himself.

"I do believe it's time to go Axonn," said Hydraxon behind him.

"If I fail my mission, do tell Helryx that I…" Axonn said but couldn't finish.

Hydraxon put his head down and inhaled deeply and replied," You won't fail the mission, I know you too well, but I will tell her that you did your best."

"Thanks for believing in me my friend," said Axonn thankfully.

"Anytime… Well, you better get going otherwise there'll be trouble."

"I'll be seeing you," said Axonn a small tear forming in his eye.

Axonn walked out of his chambers and then saw Trinuma, he then approached the 9 foot tall being and said," Alright, let's go."

"Alright, prepare yourself, it might hurt a little."

Axonn took a deep breath and tensed up. The portal opened up and Axonn walked through, and immediately flew upwards. But from the speed it knocked the wind out of him for a moment. _"No, I will not go unconscious."_ But before he could reassure himself he saw that he was about to ram a black shadow, a black hole of some sorts. He tried his best to twist away from it but it was too late. Upon impact he blacked out hard.

He woke up on his back and aching. _"Am I there already? What was that black void?" _He couldn't even keep his thoughts straight because as soon as he tried to get up, he fell back down hard on the durable metallic surface. He then heard voices coming from a few meters away. It was very difficult to discern what they were saying but Axonn heard a few things ," What is that? Is that one of them? How did he escape the storage?" and other things. Soon after he was out cold.


End file.
